Of Herbs And Spices
by Yuleira
Summary: "Gosh, I want you," he finally breathed against the skin of her neck. She nodded, unable to answer due to the swimming feelings within her. She desired him. /Obi x Shi


_A/N: It took me about 3 start-ups to begin this story. And wahhh I bet I was blushing all the time while writing this… I have nothing against writing detailed scenes such as these, but over the past few years I probably got a little shy… -cough- _

_Gah, and I still don't have the writing style I had before… -sighs- I really want it back._

Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime.

* * *

**Title: Of Herbs And Spices**

A hushed whisper left her lips.

"I feel attracted to you."

A pleading sound, almost helplessness was heard in those words.

They hung loosely in the air and for a moment Shirayuki wasn't even sure if he had actually picked it up. Her heart hammered so loudly she was quite certain that he must hear it. She swallowed heavily, feeling vulnerable and wanted to pull back, run away, or even sink into the floor. He wouldn't actually return her feelings, would he?

His eyes, widened from shock and surprise looked at her in wonder. With colored cheeks and tinted ears she was looking at the floor with her eyes clenched shut. Fists were opening and clasping around the hem of her dress.

Had she actually confessed? To him? The red-headed palace pharmacist (apprentice) that he had laid his eyes on, but certainly didn't think something in this way could even happen? It never even crossed his mind. Nevertheless it wasn't one of the things he had actually believed in coming true.

He still couldn't believe his ears. Or were his ears playing a trick on him? No, he had really heard what she had said. He just couldn't believe it. In fact, he couldn't believe any of this at all.

'_What of Mas…'_

'…_No.' _It didn't matter. He was the one she had spoken to now. And he wasn't going to let it go just like that.

Raising his hand from his side, he reached out to her and lifted her head so she would look at him. Along the way he brushed a few strands away from her face, tenderly brushing his fingertips over her heated cheek. The affectionate touch came so unexpected that she regarded him with a stunned look in her eyes. But before even being able to ask or even say anything at all, she felt his warm lips against her own— and suddenly, abruptly, and without a slight warning the world seemed to stop.

His smooth lips brushed over hers. Soft and gentle at first, then slightly more demanding. At the same time a pleasing scent of aftershave filled her nostrils. Somehow that simple thought shook something deep within. The insides of her stomach twisted and turned in a way that made her shudder and her toes curl in her shoes. The sudden sensation was indescribable. It was… electrifying to say the least.

He kissed her more passionately than she had ever been kissed before. She wasn't sure where she should put her hands until she released the grip from her dress and placed them on his chest. Under her clammy palm she could feel his heart beat race irregularly and swoon of satisfaction overcame her when she realized that she was the cause of it. And then he touched her lips again and again before leaning his forehead to hers and breathing deeply.

"…I also feel the same way", he whispered huskily, breaking the sudden silence between them. His ocher eyes bore into hers and in that short moment she almost forgot how to breathe. Her feelings spooled around inside her. It felt so different when she was with him. With Obi. Everything did. When he touched her he made her fantasize about things she would have never even thought of otherwise. She started feeling dizzy when she finally noticed that she had held her breath and inhaled.

His taste, his touch, his scent… All of him overwhelmed her and instantly made her miss him. She just wanted to feel his warmth. It was like she had tasted something for the first time and it was so overwhelming that she wanted to try it over and over again.

"Obi, won't you kiss me again?" she asked impatiently. She couldn't believe she was asking this but it was what she craved for now.

"Certainly," he laughed softly and leaned in catching her lips in another kiss and savoring the feeling. To finally be able to kiss her and to do so with her approval just blew his mind. How often had he longed for this moment, he didn't know.

He deepened the kiss when she raised her head and she voluntarily let him run his hands down her sides and over her hips. He let his tongue stroke over hers and she gradually did the same with his.

"Shirayuki-sama?"

A knock on the door brought them both back to reality and Obi swiftly pulled away from with a brushing kiss and a smile at the corner of his lips before he turned to the window, looking outside. Shirayuki took a short moment to breathe and calm her senses before calling out a "Yes?" towards the door. She cleared her throat when it came out in a pitch and repeated her call, in case she hadn't been heard.

The door opened and a maid bowed politely in the doorway. Shirayuki chose to ignore the looks she cast between her and Obi. Either way she would think her part. And no matter what she would say or how she would try to talk herself out of something the maid would probably spread rumours— Gah, what was she thinking? It's not as if she had been caught red-handed or the maid had seen her!

"Dinner will be served shortly, Shirayuki-sama, Obi-sama."

She swallowed and gave a short nod in the maid's direction. "Alright. Obi- _oh_?" She had turned around to call him but already found him by her side, smiling. Whoa, he was fast. And why was it that he looked so calm and acted as if nothing happened while she was nervous and still blushing…? She felt a small pang in her heart but forced it down. She was thinking too much about his actions.

Obi hid an arrogant smile when he interpreted the confused look she gave him. But other than her he had always been one to hide his emotions and put up a straight face, especially in situations such as this. Although deeply inside his feelings were simply reeling and he was swelling with pride.

"Shall we go, then?" the young servant voiced and turned her back to the room.

She led them out of the sleeping chamber and down several halls before stopping beside a vast polished oak door. She bowed again and motioned them to go inside where Prince Raji awaited them.

The room was enormous and the food was delicious. But due to certain circumstances Shirayuki found it extremely hard to concentrate on anything other than the repeatedly flashing images of the recently shared kiss with her strikingly attractive guardian. She felt herself want another kiss— longer and passionately, without any interrupts. And then she idly wondered what would happen next and gripped the wine glass tighter she was currently nipping from. Women, and especially her, had a tendency to imagine things quite immediately and vividly. The mental images burst inside her mind and she had a very hard time keeping herself under control. From time to time Obi would look at her strangely and she could tell by his look that he wondered if she was okay. She returned his look with the invisible message that he needn't worry and then surprised look, followed by a low smirk slipped across his face before he returned his attention back to his feast.

…In moments like that she clearly disliked the fact that he was sitting directly across from her, boring his eyes into her very soul. She restrained from turning red and found she couldn't control it. That was when Prince Raji asked her if she was fine and she had looked up startled by his concerned question. He had mentioned her flushed face and she had reasoned her reply with "It was the wine". But despite that excuse she still drank another glass.

After dinner Prince Raji had offered her a cup of tea and being the polite person she was, she had accepted. …Maybe a tea would calm her nerves. …So she thought. How wrong she was… Since Obi was still there, she wasn't able to stay calm at all! So she struck a conversation with Prince Raji, talking about anything that came to her mind. And soon they had been so engrossed in their talk that they didn't realize how fast the time passed.

They said their goodnights in the hallway by the library before parting ways. She watched Raji and his assistant Sakaki's figures disappear before turning around and seemingly avoiding Obi's gaze.

"Ah, I think I'll take a walk in the gardens before heading to bed," she quickly said before Obi had any chance to say anything.

"Shall I accompany you then, Young Mistress?"

When he called her '_Young Mistress_' it rang strangely in her ears. But since there were guards and maidens bustling about she understood that he couldn't refer to her any other way.

She swallowed and nodded slowly. "If you want to? I don't mind." Oh, she _did_ mind… Even if it was only a little. Another part of her wanted to be alone with him and see if her fancies came true— _Oh good grief, would these images ever stop?_

When they walked out the back doors into the gardens the cool air caressed her hot skin and she sighed. This did feel good. It even seemed to calm her vivid hormones. Obi looked at her and smiled when her sigh came out a little louder as expected and she blushed all over again.

"It seems as if you were having interesting thoughts during dinner. And then that certain _look_…"

She swallowed heavily and tried to pretend she didn't know what he meant. "What look?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her question and turned to her. "Well, that look a woman gives a man," –he touched her cheek at this— "When she desires him. I feel honored, but it's hard to resist. And I can't respond out in the open so freely."

…That was the cue. She could either take it or leave it.

She mentally prepared herself and hoped she didn't look too much of a woman that only had one thing on her mind. She blinked nervously and looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Why? H-how would you have responded…?" She couldn't believe she was asking this.

Without a respond of words he suddenly leaned his back against the wall of a pavilion they were standing next to and pulled her to him, holding her close. The kiss that followed then was soft and gentle at first, and then the kisses became feverish and passion-filled. And soon his hands were skimming her waist and wandered to her stomach and upwards.

Unexpected, she moaned softly into his mouth when his hand covered her right chest and he squeezed gently. She gripped his strong shoulders and arched herself into his hand. Due to their tight contact she felt a hard bulge on her stomach which made her flush even more. She really couldn't believe she was doing this. Not even in her intimate moments with Zen did she just… make out in public places such as the garden!

Obi tore his lips from her own and trailed kisses down her throat. He felt every bit of control he had over him slip through his fingers. Should he still take ahold of it and act composed? Or just continue ravish her right on the spot? The thought excited and overwhelmed him at the same time.

"Gosh, I want you," he finally breathed against the skin of her neck. She nodded, unable to answer due to the swimming feelings within her. She desired him.

Shirayuki gasped slightly when he pushed up her skirts and slipped his hand underneath. Wha… What was he going to do? No,… she knew exactly what she was planning. But Zen never- Why was she still thinking of Zen while Obi was here, seducing her? She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on nothing but his touch.

His long fingers trailed up her leg to the center where he gave her a short teasing stroke.

She nearly died and jerked. She moaned again and he locked his lips with her before his fingers slipped past the damp loincloth that covered her most intimate area.

Another gasp escaped from her and somewhat embarrassed she dug her face into the crook of his neck. Oh God, oh God… It was so… embarrassing and unbelievable that they were doing this in the garden of the Prince from Tanburn. …But that didn't mean she wanted him to stop.

"Obi,…" she sighed and dug her hands into his shirt.

When he brushed her sleek and damp insides she instinctively bucked her hips and moaned. She bit his neck and he shuddered. …Well, that was unexpected. But that bite thrilled him. He pulled her face back to his, molesting her lips and stifling her moans. They vibrated in their mouths and he almost found it hard to withstand. He stroke her more enthusiastically rubbing over her pearl and pushing his fingers in and out of her.

Shirayuki was drunken with desire and concentrated on the feeling alone. The sensation swell more and more inside her and she felt a climax slowly nearing…

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

'_NO! Why!_'

She inhaled in shock and her teeth clang against Obi's, making both of them groan and see specks of white before their eyes. He took his hands from her and she felt a sudden and deep frustration rise within her. Shirayuki flinched and quickly fell to her knees, to hide behind the pavilion. She pulled Obi down with her.

Peeking out from the side of the pavilion she saw a guard stroll around the garden a few meters before them and looking around with a confused, but alarmed look. Thank goodness he hadn't come earlier… She wouldn't have noticed him. In fact, she wouldn't have noticed anything. The guard walked towards the pavilion and Shirayuki felt herself panic. What would he think if he saw her and Obi hiding? If they indeed had been doing nothing at all it would have been no problem. But seeing that they were kneeling on the floor and _hiding_ was downright suspicious.

"_Shirayuki_."

A chill went up her spine when Obi said her name. Just when she turned her head to look at the dark-haired man, he took her hand and walked with her ducked to a nearby door he spotted behind a bush. They snuck inside and quietly closed the door behind them. The cool air from outside was replaced with the warmth of the room.

Instantly different scents surrounded them. For the most part she smelled spices like pepper, paprika, oregano… And tons more of which she knew the names and other of which she didn't. Hmm, either way, she liked the scent.

Fortunately there was no one there as well.

"Oh, a kitchen," Obi said surprised and looked around. If you stood in front of the building you wouldn't think it was one. And it was surprisingly roomy as well. He was amazed at how quickly he felt comfortable in this place. The spices, fresh vegetables, bread… all of this made him feel at ease. Was it because of his hobby to cook or because the scents reminded him of a past memory he liked to think of…?

"Obi…!"

"Uhm, yes?" There was a clear impatience heard in her voice. She was still fired up and couldn't hold back since they were alone in a room.

All shyness disappeared. There was no care in the world that someone might even walk into them. The young pharmacist urged him in a close by chair and straddled his hips as soon as he sat down. She brought her lips down on his in a fiery kiss. Hormones were racing and she thought she was going to burst. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she nipped at his lip a last time before dragging her lips down his jaw and neck and biting him there. He groaned in response and raised his head to let her gain better access.

She smiled at his pleasing sound and continued to run kisses and bites all over his neck. It thrilled her that she seemed to find a weak spot of the always so tough and cool guardian of hers. And she felt pride and control welling up in her. She slid her slender fingers over his chest pulling open the buttons of his shirt and then fumbled with the belt that held it together. With that out of the way she pulled her head back and pushed his shirt open and marveled his broad shoulders and toned chest. She felt a little anxious when she saw the big scar across his chest. Goodness… When had that happened…? Pausing, she ran a finger carefully over it, as if she was still afraid to hurt him, even though the pain had faded long ago.

"How did this…"

He gently took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, where he pressed a kiss into her palm. "It's nothing, Shirayuki. It happened a few years ago, but it's fine now."

"But how did you get it…?"

He grinned at how she cared so much over a silly thing such as that. "By doing one of my strange missions when I was younger. Really, it's long forgotten." He quickly changed the subject. "So, how about you continue where you just left off?" He positioned his hand on the back of her neck and caressed her skin there.

She looked at him sheepishly and smiled. "Alright." Her heart skipped a beat when she let him pull her into a kiss and letting him taste her tongue, she kissed a trail across his jaw up to his ear. She wrung her hand out of his to stroke at his chest. She wondered how soft his skin was when it was hard and tight around his muscles. There wasn't even an ounce of fat. Just pure manliness.

She blushed furiously when she felt a short twitch against the inside of her thigh. Curiosity got the better of her and she bucked her hips. A surprised gasp and groan left him and then he tried to suppress it. Excitement grew in her when she saw him bite the side of his lip.

Her hand dropped to the belt of his pants and she looked at him. "Obi,… Can I?" She blushed ten shades of red, not believing she was actually asking this.

He smiled at her smugly. "Can you, what?"

She swallowed and thought she'd die right then and there. Why was he even asking her? He knew what she meant! "Uhm, touch you?" she squeaked. Like she said before, she couldn't believe she was even asking this. Whenever she was with— She really had to stop comparing the two of them.

He chuckled. He probably wouldn't get her to say anything more exact. "…Of course." He beamed at her. "No need to be shy, Shirayuki. Basically, I'm already in your hands, so you can do as you please."

Her eyelashes fluttered desirably. He was in her hands… The way he said it made a tingling feeling overwhelm her. How could he say something like _that_ and make it sound so… seductive?

Finally fiddling with the buckle of his belt and freed the hard bulge of his pants. …Oh. Oh…? Oh!

She tried not to stare bluntly at his crotch when she undid his zipper and pulled it out of his undergarments.

'_It was bigger than—'_ She mentally smacked herself before she could finish the thought.

His tip glistened with anticipation. He was definitely ready. She stroke him, wrapping her hand around his thickness and pushing it up and down his length repeatedly. At first she tested what he liked and at what he grunted and groaned more before tightening her grip. It was clearly exhilarating to please him. And the sounds that reached her ears seemed to motivate her.

He sucked in a breath. "Mmh… You don't seem like a beginner at this."

"Uhmm, well, I've had my share on tries," she simply said.

Oh, so Prince Zen wasn't that prude as he thought, was he? Even though he seemed so be so shy— or perhaps too polite around women to even imply things that went into a sexual direction. Part of him wondered how far Shirayuki's experience reached…

Shirayuki had experienced this, even before she had worked at the palace. Not that she had whored around, but there had been this one boy she had given her flower to… until she found out he had taken it just to boast to his friends. …But that was a story she didn't want to think of anymore. She only wanted to focus on the here and now. His moans rang in her ears, urging her on…

Suddenly her hand was taken away and so she was interrupted. She looked at him surprisingly. "I think that's quite enough for now", he said coarsely.

"Huh…? But don't you want to…"

"But where would the fun in that be?"

He stood up with her, grabbing at her hips and with a gasp she clung tightly to his shoulders. His pants hung loosely around his hips, dreading to fall. But that didn't matter in the moment. He sat her on the table and stood between her legs. They looked each other for a while and she could feel her heartbeat pick up a race. How could a single look make her feel so desired?

He leaned down and kissed her lips, the corners of them, her cheeks and jaw and slowly sliding lower and lower. When he urged her back to the table he slid off his shirt and pillowed it under her head before resuming to kiss her.

Good God, she loved his hands. Especially now while he was touching her. His long fingers caressed her heated flesh, though she longed for him to stroke her deeper. She gasped silently when he opened the single button in the front of her chest and undid the ribbon that was tied in a criss-cross. Then he pulled down the fabric slightly to bare her flesh and… just looked at her for a long time, with wonder in his eyes and a tugging smile at his lips.

"Wh-what?" She wanted to cover up her chest, embarrassed. She knew her bust wasn't as big as of other women her age and that fact saddened and ashamed her.

"Don't." He took her hands away. "You're beautiful." He bent down again to kiss her shoulders and rose petal nipples and she moaned in a pressed voice when he took one into his mouth. His hands traveled across her sides and ruffled up the hem of her dress. With a slight push of her hip he motioned her to raise them and pushed the skirt of the dress under her.

She shuddered when he finally touched her where she wanted him to touch her most and was surprised at how damp she already was. He plunged one finger and then another into her and forced them in and out while stroking over her pearl when they went back in. The feeling of his tongue and lips on her breast and his hand fondling her was so exhilarating, that she didn't want him to stop. At all. In fact, never.

She thought she was going to get crazy. Die and get crazy. …Or the other way around. Oh, drats, it didn't matter. That feeling… It was drawing nearer! She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to cover up her moans. Then her hands twitched and she had the urge to dig them into something. She grasped at Obi's raven hair and let his hair repeatedly slip through her fingers. With her other hand she grabbed his shoulder and dug her nails into it, earning a moan from him.

When she came she let out long moans until they subsided into pleased sighs. She trembled from the impact and yet her eyes widened when he raised his head and brought his glistening hands that had pleased her into his mouth. She looked at him shocked. And she was even more taken aback when he went to his knees and faced her entrance.

He wasn't going to—?

"N-no!" With newfound energy she lifted herself up and wanted to shut her legs but he kept them open with his hands pressed against her thighs. Oh, this was just embarrassing.

"Don't be so shy," he said daintily.

"But, Obi-iiah!" She took in a gasp and gripped the sides of the heavy wooden table tightly for support.

He sucked at her while marveling at her taste. When his tongue swept over her pearl and dug into her she couldn't even control her moans anymore and just let them slip over her lips. Finally her arms gave in and she lay back on the table, taking in everything he let her feel.

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly, she thought when another wave came over her, making her shudder and become dizzy with anticipation. He wiped at his chin and ran a finger over his lips before coming back up to her.

"How was that? Not that bad, was it?"

She shook her head and kissed him shyly, partly forced to taste herself. He parted her lips with his tongue and wandered through the insides of her mouth just like he had done between her legs. …What a sly tongue.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed against his lips. "Obi,…" she mumbled. She couldn't take it anymore and wiggled her hips slightly. "Please, I want you now."

He chuckled. "As you wish."

At that request he raised her legs in the crook of his elbows and entered her with his pulsing manhood. He groaned when her tight walls clamped around him while she gasped his name. The feelings that swept through him then almost made him push harder into her. Her scent drove him mad. And smelling himself on her made him feel something he couldn't describe at all. It just made him feel unbelievably good.

Slowly he pressed himself into her, enjoying every emotion that swept over her face. It was very pleasing.

He let her have all of him, then he pulled back out. With each thrust she groaned and each time she throatily moaned his name he felt himself reach the peak faster.

Then she raised her neck and bent her back as a gasp and a moan left her. "Obi, I-, I…" A long throaty moan came from her and then she sighed as she came undone and bit her lip. The sight was so purely erotic that he could barely hold himself back then. With one more thrust he groaned her name before feeling himself tumble over the highpoint. After a few moments of breath catching, he pulled himself out. He slumped over her, while lifting himself on his elbows. Kissing her slightly trembling lips he allowed her to wrap her arms around him and hold him close just for a while.

"Obi, that was… overwhelming."

He chuckled. "I'll have to thank you as well, Love." He kissed her sweat-covered chest with such tenderness that it made her heart flutter.

'_Love?_'

She blushed. After regaining some strength she pulled the skirt back down and straightened her dress. While Obi dropped into a chair and got dressed again himself she walked about the kitchen and took a look around the spices. Mainly to distract her thoughts and faintly shaking legs.

Making love with Obi had never been something she had actually thought would happen. Especially not in a place such as a _kitchen_. She shuddered when another arousal swept over her.

She grabbed for one of the spice pots and raised the top when her hand was taken and its palm pressed onto the counter. Obi pushed himself against her.

He kissed her shoulder and licked the crook of her neck. He nipped and licked his way up her neck to her earlobe, gently taking it into his mouth. She bit back a moan. Just by hearing his ragged breath she froze.

"But Obi, we just-"

"I'm sorry, but it's really hard for me to hold back. You're just too tempting." He just wanted to take her away and continue the act all over again.

_Oh dear…_

Would they ever get out of this kitchen? Not that she minded though.

**_-Fin.-_**

* * *

A/N: _So, after finally finishing this I think I'll need a cold shower, hahaha…_

_Oh, and when I say "he had taken her flower" it means her viriginity… But you probably already figured that out. A flower is a symbol of ones virginity! Kinda sweet, huh? I found that out a while ago :)_


End file.
